Night of the Full Moon
by DreamAngel2713
Summary: A one-shot about sixteen year old Haruna Sakuragi knows its prohibited for Day Class students to leave the dorms at night. But what happens when curiosity gets the better of her? Leading her to unexpectedly run into a certain someone. Wanna know more? then I suggest you read it for yourself;) Rated T, Aidou/OC (I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC, Haruna) Enjoy!


**Night of the Full Moon **

_Ah what a beautiful night. _Haruna thought to herself as she walked the empty school grounds of Cross Academy. Haruna was fairly new to the Cross Academy Day class, she had only been accepted about a week ago. And even though she knew that the students of the Day class were prohibited from leaving their dorms at night, Haruna loved to sneak out of her dorm and just simply walk around the empty campus and check things out without having constant harassment to get to class.

"You do know Day class students are not suppose to be wandering around outside at this time" Haruna heard a playful voice say from the distance. As she turned around to see a blonde boy with electric blue eyes looking at her curiously. Even at her short time at the academy she didn't have to think twice to know who he was, it was Hanabusa Aido from the Night class.

_I don't see whats all the fuss over this guy _Haruna thought to herself as she looked him over quietly as he leaned against one of the sturdy looking tree trunks just staring at her, with a strange expression on his face.

_I mean, yes he is very handsome in all-but still I don't understand. _Haruna thought to herself before she then remembered that he was probably looking a her like that because he had just asked her a question and she was just standing there staring at him.

"Your part of the Night Class right?" Haruna asked Aido, even though she knew the answer already.

"Yeah I am, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you around here before?" Aido said smoothly as he started approaching Haruna noticing that she didn't get nervous or even turn the slightest shade of red like the other girls. Even though he was now pretty close to her, starring into her deep violet eyes.

_Huh, she's actually quite pretty for a human. _Aido thought to himself as he looked at her tan skin and brown slightly curled hair which reached a little pass her shoulders. Then he smiled when he saw the girl start to take a couple steps back from him.

_And it looks like she at least has some common sense to not let someone she doesn't even know get to close to her. This could be interesting! _Aido thought to himself excitedly. Due to the fact that it had been a long time sense he'd actually had a challenging victim.

"You know it's actually quite rude to demand that someone tells you their name when you haven't even told them yours." Haruna said staring at Aido defensively. Starting to feel a bit nervous due to the fact that she was quite far from the Day class dorms so if he was trying to pull something she would be in trouble.

"You are right, my name is Aido Hanabusa from the Night class it's a pleasure to meet you" Aido said as he bowed to the girl who he could tell was now trying not to smile.

"My name is Haruna Sakuragi, the newest student to the Day class" Haruna said as she smiled at Aido, starting to feel a little less on edge.

"Oh that's why I haven't seen you before! but still, didn't you know that Day class students are not suppose to be out here at night?" Aido said as he walked over and sat on the edge of the nearby fountain, expecting Haruna to sit next to him but she did not.

_Hh, this is strange just when I thought my charm had got to her._ Aido thought to himself pouting a bit, since his charms were not effecting her like it did most girls. _I guess she really is a bit different than the rest. _

"Yeah, I know but I like to sneak out at night and just look around and have time to myself" Haruna said she couldn't help but shiver a bit as the cold wind blew through her brown hair, making the hairs on her arms stand up.

_I should of brought a jacket, it's getting quite cold now. _Haruna said as she gazed up at the full moon and rubbed her hands against her arms.

"You sneak out like this every night?" Aido said looking at Haruna confused.

_This girl is able to sneak out every night like this? Wow, the night patrol kinda sucks. _Aido thought to himself as he laughed a little at the thought of Zero letting Haruna get past him so easily.

_Oh no! Why did I just tell him that? Now I'm going to be in trouble, me and my big mouth. _Haruna thought to herself mentally kicking herself for just blurting out something like that.

"So I'm guessing this is the part when you walk me back to my dorm then report this whole thing to the Head Master?" Haruna said as she walked over and sat fairly close to Aido, taking him a little off guard.

"Nah, I can let it slide this time" Aido said grinning at Haruna, who smiled back at him in relief.

"Thanks, that's quite cool of you. I guess your not the pervert I thought you were" Haruna said smiling at Aido, who now looking like she had just slapped him in the face.

_She-She thought I was a PERVERT! _Aido thought to himself feeling quite insulted as he looking away from Haruna, who was now laughing at his reaction.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that it's kinda strange that your walking out here by yourself and all!" Haruna said feeling bad that she couldn't help but laugh at the look that he had on his face.

Aido then turned to look at Haruna, his electric blue eyes blazing "YOUR out here by yourself and I didn't think you were a pervert! and plus I was just out here to see if I could-" Aido then quickly stopped mid sentence. Glad he caught himself from saying what he was about to say.

_Man, that was close! Kaname-sama would of kill me if someone from the Day class found out that I was a vampire! _Aido thought to himself glad that he didn't finish his sentence, though he was still kicking himself when he saw a spark of curiosity appear in Haruna's dark violet eyes.

"To see if you could what?" Haruna said looking at Aido curiously.

_What was he looking for out here in the middle of no where? _Haruna thought as she looked deeply into Aido's eyes. Which seemed to pull her in, almost as if they were calling to her, demanding that she continued to look at them.

"Uh-you know what it's getting pretty late why don't I just walk you back to your dorm now?" Aido said trying to quickly change topics, last thing he needed was someone getting suspicious. and then if Kaname even knew that he had slipped and told her this much, he would probably kick her out of the academy or worse. Which for some reason now bothered him at the thought of something bad happening to her. Since for a human she seemed to be really nice.

"Ok, sure" Haruna said returning his smile. Though she knew he was hiding something and though part of her really wanted to know what he was doing, another part of her of respected the fact that he wasn't comfortable telling her.

Haruna and Aido then started walking in silence towards the Day Class dorms.

_Whats wrong with me tonight? _Aido said looking over at Haruna out of the corner of his eyes.

Usually Aido found it quite easy to lure a stupid Day class girl with his charms and then when nobody was looking take a quick drink. But for some reason he had, had multiple opportunities to take a bite out of the tan petite girls neck but found that part of him just would not do it.

_Now I see why the girls go crazy over him. _Haruna thought to herself

_He's charming and actually quite funny. I wish I could of just stayed out there all night just talking to him, and yet I barely even know him. _Haruna thought to herself as she looked out of the corner of her eyes over at Aido, who's blonde hair was blowing gently in the cold breeze.

They both then stopped on the outside gate of the Day Class dorms and faced each other.

Haruna looking down silently at her shoes, when all of a sudden Aido tangled his arms around her waist and pulled her very close to him.

"A-Aido what are you doing?" Haruna said as her face turned a dark shade of red and her heart started to beat fast, as she could feel his breathe on her neck.

Aido could smell the sweet scent of her blood, and could feel her heart beating wildly against his chest. He could feel the soreness in his fangs, the lust for blood running throughout his body.

_I'm sorry Haruna. _Aido thought as he licked up and down the base of Haruna's neck. And when he stopped licking her neck and was about to bite her, he felt her go limp in his arms Causing him to retract his fangs and pull back to look at the girl.

"She-She fainted?" Aido said as he looked at the girl who now layed limply against his chest, her whole face a deep red.

"I didn't even take any blood from her! Did she really just pass out from me doing that?" Aido said looking down at the girl in amazement.

Aido then for some reason couldn't help but smile down at Haruna as he then felt strangely satisfied with himself.

_I guess my charms really did get to her. Now, have no choice but to take her to the Head Master I guess_. Aido thought to himself as lifted up Haruna and carried her in his arms, with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
